Strange Attraction
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas is going into Oblivion high. He has no idea where he's going, nor does he know where his brother Sora ran off to. But trouble finds him and suddenly he's with a group of helpful people and one certain redheaded guy. Could it just be first day jitters? YAOI, AKUROKU Co-write :3


**A/N Hello lovely people~! I'm back with a Co-write~! You read right. Cooperation. Write. I have partnered up and wrote a fan fic with another author~! My first one too X3 So please tell me if it went well or if it wasn't really up to par. **

**It's Akuroku, so that should please you~! It has yaoi in it and all that good stuff. But I have no other warnings for once.  
**

**If you'd like to know, I have Roxy's POV and epicnarutard has the narrator part~! ENJOY~! Don't forget to let me know how it went~!  
**

* * *

"Roxas! ROXAS! Hey, it's time to go to school sleeping beauty." Sora's voice drifted into my comfortable slumber. And I had _just_ fallen asleep too! I didn't dare open my eyes to what I knew was going to be an over-load of light. Sora _always_ has to open the curtains and blind me to death, doesn't he? Though I sat up none the less. My stomach was already churning in worry. Yet another school year, which means another year of bullies and ass-hats.

" Why must you ruin my few last minutes of pure, un-bullied calmness?" My brown-haired brother stood, staring at me in a _will-you-hurry-up_ way. He probably just wants to go meet up with _Riku~_. Fine, I guess I'll hurry up...

0-Narrator-0

Roxas stumbled around the large Oblivion high. _'Where am I going?'_ he wondered bumping into a short blond girl in all white clothes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He bowed his head, blushing with embarrassment.

The blond girl smiled running her freshly manicured nails through her soft hair. "If only you knew how much these clothes cost. Than lower people like you wouldn't even touch us." the girl moved her hips to the side making her skirt flip upwards a bit. "Lower people like you." she muttered walking away.

Roxas looked around for his twin brother, Sora, and Riku. No where to be seen...great he was alone now! The blond haired girl came back this time with a pink haired girl and a darker man who's hair was a silver colour.

"That's him." she said pointing to Roxas, who gulped.

The red haired girl moved forward. "Lower people like you should be bowing to us." She moved closer to Roxas looking back at the others.

"Xemnas! Naminé." she barked looking back towards Roxas. "It's about time for you to pay. Isn't it?"

Roxas didn't even understand. He only felt his back against the wall causing him to cringe. He closed his eyes when he felt the choking start. Where are teachers when you need 'em?

"Damn lower people! Some day you'll all look up at me!" The red haired girl shrieked. A tall blond girl with most of her hair slicked back came up to them with a smaller black haired girl. _'More of them?'_

"I'd let him go now." the black haired girl spoke up.

"Stay out of this Xion, god why aren't you like us?"

Xion looked at the blond who looked just about ready to start throwing punches. "I think Xion said let go. Do you want another black eye to add to your ugliness? Kairi?"

A huff came from Kairi but she let Roxas drop. She looked to Naminé and Xemnas who nodded slinking off. "All bark and no bite." Xion muttered. moving closer to Roxas. "Are you okay? My sisters didn't hurt you now did they?"

"No...No! I'm fine!"

"I'm Xion. This is Larxene my girlfriend. You must be new here."

"I'm Roxas. Yes I'm new...have you maybe seen my brother around here, he's short and he's got brown hair. He's most likely clinging onto a taller silver haired boy name Riku."

"Oh, you mean Sora?"

Roxas nodded. "You've seen him?"

"Well, yes I have he came up to my group of friends asking if we could help find you. Come along now Roxas." Xion started walking, she was smiling. "You see my group of friends is just all the people who don't fit in anywhere. Most people call us the gay parade, but I don't like that name."

Xion soon came up to a group of people.

"Here we are."

Sora waved. "Roxie! I lost you! Please tell me you're okay!" Sora ran over to Roxas checking to see if he was hurt.

"Shhh! Sor! I'm fine really!"

Sora let go of his brother looking him over one last time. "If you're sure."

"Let me introduce everyone." Xion butted in smiling. Roxas nodded as Xion began pointing and listing off names

"That's Zexion and his boyfriend Demyx." She pointed to a short boy with his nose in a book and a blond who looked as if he was reading over his shoulder.

"Than there's Marluxia." she pointed to a teen with bright pink hair who was smiling and waving at Roxas _'You're cute~'_ he mouthed. Roxas blushed at this smiling.

"That's Saix." Larxene leaned into Roxas whispering "Don't piss him off. He's sweet but he's not good at controlling his anger." A blue haired male with an 'X' shaped scar over his nose looked up from some papers, slipping off a pair of reading glasses nodding. A very small smirk playing over his lips. "Well you know Sora and Riku already." Sora jumped raising his hand which had Riku's fingers intertwined in it.

"Then there's myself." Xion pointed to herself. "And Larxene." She pointed to Larxene who smiled.

"Forgetting someone?" Came a voice from behind them. Roxas jumped turning to see a red haired male. "Well hello there blondie." he smirked. He slowly walked towards him. His hips swayed as he walked.

"Well you're cute, now aren't you. I'm Axel." Roxas blushed nodding.

"Roxas." he croaked out. "My names Roxas." his face lit up more.

0-Roxas-0

Why does he sway his hips?! Maybe I should ask, why are his hips so...girly. They are child bearing hips if I've ever seen them! Moving past his hips, this guy was _gorgeous_! He has a nice body that is great in all the right places, and that hair! It looks so wild and silky at the same time. I want to run my hands through it and touch that lovely face of his...STOP IT ROXAS!

"Hello? You alright blondie?" Axel was waving his hand in front of my face, a smirk of his. God, I zoned out, didn't I? And in front of red-head here too! I'm so stupid! I could clearly feel the heat coming off of my face. I must look like a blond tomato.

" Uh yeah. Er, Sora! Can I...t-talk you for a moment?" Please let me get out of here right now! He's way to close for comfort. I can even feel his own heat coming from him. Mm~! I bet he's really warm when you snuggle up to him and he wraps his arms around you. As you stare into his green eyes so- GET OUT ROX!

" What for Rox?" Sora was still holding Riku's hand. Dammit Sora! Now is not the time to be slow! Giving him my best glare, I tried making my point come across.

" I just want to talk to you for a second." I gritted out between clenched teeth, practically hissing it out. Catching my message, Sora jumped up, in turn making Riku flail after him, hoping to regain and up-right position.

We weren't very far. Just around the corner to be precise. But I made sure that the group couldn't hear us.

" What's wrong Roxas?" Sora took on his worried tone that most mothers use. Riku on the other hand was catching his feet, standing next to Sora with a bewildered look on his features. He was just almost dragged by Sora after all.

" I-I don't know...but I didn't want to be next to that redhead any longer!" Like this morning, my stomach bubbled, though with a new warmth.

"Why? You don't like him?" I could have scoffed.

" Of course I do! What's there not to like?! He has a wonderful body, interesting hair that looks soft and wild, his face leaves me melting, and he has the sexiest voice that I've ever heard! It makes me want to swoon and die right in my place. But that's the problem! I just...don't know. I- Sora what do I do?!" I was flopping so much that you'd think I was some sort of rare mutated fish out of the water. It's not my fault that I come from a family of overdramatic people. Sora, for _once_ in his life, wasn't being dramatic. Instead smirking at me with some new found knowledge of his.

" Aww~! Roxas is in _love_~!" I choked and stared, baffled that my brother would even _suggest_ that!

" No I'm not! Why would I be in love?!" Sora laughed, grabbing my shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

" Everybody is able to fall in love Rox. Even you!" I swatted away his hands, angry with his answer. That doesn't help! Against better judgement, I walked back to the group, redhead and all.

" Everything alright Roxas?" Xion asked a concerned look on her face. At least she worries about my well being!

" Yeah. I just needed some advise." Looks from all around the little group were aimed at me. This outta be good. I squirmed under all the stares.

"Advise on what Roxy?" Just my luck, Axel _had_ to be the one to ask a question! Who ever planned this, it's not funny! Becoming flustered, I tried to think of something to say to him. _'Oh just advise on what I should do about my strange attraction to you. Nothing out of the ordinary!'_. Say something Roxas!

" Um...about how...ah...how I'm going to pay for lunch! Yeah lunch. I don't have enough money to pay for it and just remembered." That was such a terrible lie. They aren't going to believe this at all! I might as well quit while I'm ahead.

" Why didn't you just say so Roxas! You had me worried there for a second! If that's it I'm going to go with Zexy to our first class." Demyx stood up, done with trying to read over Zexion's shoulder, and grabbed said guy and hauled him up to their class. The others followed suit, leaving just me and Axel.

" You coming Ax?"

" Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." He called over his shoulder, turning back to look at me. Que hard swallow and heart attack here. "Okay, you and I _both_ know that you didn't glared daggers at Sora because you needed advise on how to pay for lunch. So spill." My gaze was locked firmly on my shoes. I don't plan on looking in his vivid green eyes and have my resolve crumble. Nope! I'm just going to stare down and wonder why my shoes look like crap. Sounds good!

" It was about lunch..." Hand clasped my shoulders, forcing me to look up into those dreaded eyes of his. He looked truly concerned about my answer.

" Roxy, come on. You can tell me." My face heated up and I looked away from him. He-he called me Roxy.

" Don't call me that." Axel huffed at me, grabbing my face and turning it back to him. His hands are so warm! NO! Focus Roxas!

" If you don't tell me, I'll force you to." The redhead holding me commanded in a deep voice that made shivers summer-salt up and down my spine. I cave! Uncle! Have mercy! Just, don't let him use that, sexy, voice again!

"..." I tried speaking as quietly as I could, not wanting anyone to over hear our conversation. Axel leaned in, his hair brushing my own.

" What?" Anger boiled up.

" YOU! Okay?!" I might want to tone it down a touch... " I was asking Sora what I should do about you." He looked taken aback at my sudden outburst. My face, if it was even possible, grew hotter.

" What you should do about me?"

" Yes! Even though I just met you, I was thinking how girly your hips were. But in a good way. And how your body is perfect, or about how attractive you just are! And I wondered if your hair was as silky as it looks. I'm falling in _love_ with you, even though I just _met_ you! Stupid right? I mean I don't even have a shot with someone like yo-MHF?" I was cut off by a mouth over mine. Axel was kissing me right in the middle of the, thankfully empty, hallway! Let me die happy right now~! My hand shakily, as if afraid to ruin this if it is all a dream, buried itself in the blood red locks of my stranger crush.

" Don't say you don't have a chance with me. Because you do. After all, when I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful guy I've seen. With your golden hair and your lovely blue eyes. And that smile of yours made me want to faint!" Axel was saying things I found corny, but sweet and flattering anyways.

" Thanks." His smirk was back on his face as he slung his arm around my shoulders, leading me to where everyone else went.

" No problem Roxy~! And why do _I_ buy you that lunch." He purred, trying not to laugh.

" Hey! I needed to think fast! And I was hungry. Let's see you do better Mr. Shaikra hips!" I tried really hard not to laugh, but couldn't help _but_ laugh. A glare was sent my way.

" You're just jealous because these hips aren't yours! They don't lie you know!" I really lost it then. Oh I'm so sure! " And, if you continue laughing, I'll never kiss you again." It was silent in the hall. My giggles stopping.

" Fine...Shaikra!" With that I ran far from Axel, said redhead on my heels. And I was worried about school! What was I thinking?! It's sexy redheads you got to watch out for!

* * *

**A/N Good, bad so-so? Please let me know~! :3 This was very fun to write~!**


End file.
